Arisia Rrab (New Earth)
Murdered A mysterious woman with ties to the equally mysterious organization known only as the Quorum tried to cast a spell over Guy Gardner and gain control of his actions. Because of Veronna, who had sworn to protect the Warrior, Guy had escaped the grasp of the woman who could have any man she desired. In mid-fight with enemies, the resurrected Major Force seemed to be looking for Veronna as well. Though unsuccessful, he was only too happy to dispense with any of Guy's friends that he might come across. Meanwhile at Warriors, Arisia was unprepared with Major Force made his entrance. She did her best to defend herself, but ultimately did not have a fighting chance against the seemingly immortal Major Force. Using improved genetics (Vuldarian DNA, like Guy's) he grabbed Arisia and suffocated her to death. Major Force called Guy Gardner out, the villain delivering a picture of Arisia. Though Major Force would later return, Gardner seemingly put down Major Force and avenged Arisia. At her funeral, Hal Jordan, again in his Parallax guise, appeared beside Guy Gardner to give his final respects to the woman he had once loved. Before quietly leaving he created a floating green hologram of Arisia above her body. Resurrection However, Arisia had not died. She had merely entered a natural state that Graxonites go into after a traumatic injury, regenerating and healing. The Cyborg Superman knew this, and brought her to Biot, the homeworld of the Manhunters where she was used as a power source along with many other Green Lanterns. She was later discovered by Jordan and Gardner. After awakening, she was instrumental in the defeat of the Cyborg Superman, and later seen sharing a last kiss with Hal, before he left for Earth. Arisia was one of the few non-Earth Lanterns who stood by Hal's side, when the Lost Lanterns refused to have anything to do with him. Sinestro Corps War During the Sinestro Corps War, Arisia was paired with rookie Lantern Sodam Yat, fighting alongside him and other Lanterns over Mount Rushmore, defending it and Guy Gardner from members of the Sinestro Corps. Impressed by Sodam's victory over the sentient city, Ranx, defended him against Guy, saying he was as good as most veterans. She was last seen flying Daxam's sun, looking onto Sodam's body and mourning his death. | Powers = * | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Green Lantern Power Battery | Transportation = | Weapons = * Green Lantern Ring ** *** ** ** | Oath = "In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power...Green Lantern's light!" | Notes = * Arisia's surname Rrab was revealed in . | Trivia = * Arisia worked as a model on Earth when she was dating Hal. | DC = | Wikipedia = Arisia Rrab | Links = }} Category:Predator Hosts Category:Hal Jordan's Love Interests Category:Pointed Ears